The Matriarch of the House of Abrasax
by Amalia993
Summary: Who was the Matriarch of the House of Abrasax? Where did she come from? A story looking at her life and how she came to hold the position as Matriarch. Rated T just for safety.
1. Chapter 1- The Harvest

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic! Please review, comment and PM me! I really would like to hear from you! Hope you enjoy it ! :D**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Harvest**

There was strange buzz in the atmosphere, almost tangible. He sighed quietly, waiting for it to happen. The new harvest was about to be loaded onto the ship. He watched and waited patiently as did the rest of his group, his father included. Being the leader on this ship and of the new budding empire, his father declared that these harvests were a necessity. He understood that, yet he had secretly taken up the task of finding an alternative method to this monstrous necessity.

Lost in his musings, he hardly noticed that the cargo was already being transported. He waited with bated breath. These occurrences were always tense, as they did not know the capabilities of the harvested; some could have been strong enough to fight the alien sedative that coursed through their veins. Nonetheless, all the cargo would be tested to determine if they were on the brink of having their full abilities awakened. If their state were determined to be that of the latter they would be trained to defend the empire for their abilities were rare, powerful and at best everlasting.

Returning his attention to the sight before him, he watched carefully. The bodies were in a lying position, floating in mid-air, their faces looking up at the ceiling. Their eyes belied their serene immovable masks of that became their faces, flitting from corner to corner, taking in their surroundings, the fear of the unknown slowly creeping into their irises as they curiously calculate their fate. Their eyes flit from the ceiling to their feet to their neighbours, realisation sinking into their deepest core. They were not alone. Two parallel lines of captives slithered seamlessly, each body forming a link in the seemingly never-ending chain of the harvested.

He continued watching the procession in front of him, noting the dead calm that had fallen in the ship. Respect. His comrades, the captors did their jobs quietly, efficiently and with utmost care, never disrespecting the bodies they acquired in the harvests. His eyes flickered to his father's visage, knowing that the agony that coursed through him was kept at bay with a stoic mask of tranquility. His father, he knew, lowered his eyes in respect of the souls that were taken aboard his ship, knowing their sacrifice was for the betterment and protection of the universe. But yet still, he could not come to terms with the price this protection came at. He returned his gaze to the parallel lines.

He was about to leave his comrades to carry on with their duty, however a peculiar scene captured his attention. Unlike the rest of them, the last body in the line, a female, was utterly silent. Being of alien origin, he sensed her distress, yet her face never hinted at the inner turmoil. Why? How could she have this much in control? He continued to watch as his curiosity peaked. He began to analyse her features.

Long, thick brown hair that swept the floor, easily he could tell that her hair was calf length. Her face round, with a pointed chin housed neatly shaped features. She could not have been more that the average female human height. He noted that her skin emitted almost golden effulgence. She was not thin, but neither was she lacking in substance, the perfect amount he guessed. The only feature he could not commit to memory was the colour of her almond shaped eyes. What would be their colour? His breath stopped in his chest, he could not bring himself to let it out, as the eyes he begged to see, pinned him to the spot. Dark green eyes that hinted flecks of honey brown, void of any tension pierced him with the utmost hatred.


	2. Chapter 2- Dreams

**Chapter 2**

 **Dreams**

She tried to keep her calm as she was being herded into the ship. She noticed the others' eyes were anxious and fearful. She never feared the unknown, but she was never thought that she would have maintained her composure this good. Her mind filled with the events of how she had been taken.

She was about to go into the temple, to finish the preparation for the sacrifice. Her people regarded her as a priestess, revered, respected and left alone. Only on a necessary basis would she interact with them. She never understood why they never spoke to her without reason. A simple hello would suffice. Yet as the years went by and she realised her talents and what made her different, she grew to accept her treatment, never complaining.

As the time approached, she donned her simple white gown, sleeveless, that tied at her shoulders with two gold coin shaped pins. The material flowed over her as if she was wrapped in the milky layers that flowed endlessly. Her feet were bare, her hands and arms only decorated in gold bands, while her hair was in a simply held up by the band that held all of it atop her head. As she approached the temple's entrance atop the stairs, a bright blue light showered down on her. There was no sound, but she felt her body being lifted up. Her eyes focused on the light, but it became too much for her, the light suddenly dying leaving her in darkness.

Her eyes flew open while she was being carried, she did not feel any hands carrying her, but yet she was suspended in mid-air. She closed her eyes as she floated through the space, keeping a serene expression on her face so that her captors would never know the inner storm that raged in her. Suddenly an impulse to open her eyes took over. She never fought her instincts because they saved her countless times, yet as her eyes turned to the scene on her left she noticed a group of people. They looked like her; human, except their clothes were odd and rather uncomfortable. Then it happened. Rage took over as she locked eyes with a pair of curious silver dots peering at her. She knew then, that her dreams were coming true.

It was not the first time she had seen his eyes, nor his masked face. She always saw him in flashes in her mind. She was angry at these flashes because they never yielded any valuable information; only that the man who had these eyes and mask stole from the planet, and a very valuable resource, its population. Without knowing him she vowed to stop this monstrosity with his death.


	3. Chapter 3- Coincidence

Please review or PM me and let me know what you think! I look forward to hearing from you! ^_^ hope you enjoy it! I know the chapters are short, but I like to keep things simple XD anyway hope you enjoy it :D

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Coincidence**

Her body unwillingly shifted around a corner breaking the staring match. She let out a breath she didn't even realise she was holding. She, along with her neighbours, was being escorted to a semi dark area that looked like a hall. Pillars that boasted of a muted white glow adorned the sides, from her peripheral vision she saw objects suspended in mid-air emitting a strange glow to which she could only name them as a light source. Her gaze unwillingly lifted to the ceiling or what she thought would have been one. Instead she saw little blinking silver dots pinned to a black curtain. But they moved. Because of her talents, she had always been able to see distances greater than the human eye. She never questioned her abilities, because she knew that they made her who she was. Different…not better; but different. Even before her powers had manifested she had never felt the emotion of belonging. Yet as she gazed at these dots, she felt a strange familiarity and…comfort?

 _How is that possible? This is a strange new place for me, yet the peace that exists here is like no other._

She continued to muse as her gaze continued to observe the silver dots. As she continued her musings, colours began to fill the void, red clouds filled with sparkling colours: gold, purple, pink, silver. Her heart galloped as she realised she was staring at the birth of stars within the clouds. Her mind raced with the new information. As she looked to her right a wide space that afforded a view to the outside, realisation sunk in. For once fear replaced her astonishment as she realised she was no longer on solid ground but rather the celestial heavens she thought that she would never reach until death.

 _Maybe I am dead. But then why would I see him in the afterlife. No! NO! This cannot be happening! I am not dead!_

Slowly terror gripped her, causing her breathing to become erratic, her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, but her heart sped faster. She was afraid. Sensing someone by her side, her eyes looked up to find a familiar pair of silver dots looking at her, the eyes laced with concerned.

"You need to relax; we are not going to hurt you, and no, you are not dead, just in case you were wondering."

She heard the smile in voice.

 _What the-? I can understand him? How is can he speak my language? This makes no sense!_ Frustration slowly began to make its way to her nerves.

"Relax, or you'll end up even more frustrated, trust me," he continued amused, as if he could have read the very emotion that was coursing through her being.

His mask hid the emotions that were not conveyed in his voice. Irritation slowly crept into her mind.

 _HAH! No way in the universe I WOULD trust you! After my premonitions, you could very well be sending me to a slaughter house. You're lucky I can't move, otherwise I would rip your head off._

She heard a small chuckle.

 _No... he couldn't have... no!_

He watched her go, still floating in mid-air, towards the marking room. Here they would be marked with a seal that would have their planet of origin and their station as a tiny prick of blood would have their genetic code determined within seconds. Then the true tests would begin.

"Assign that female to the house of Abrasax. And keep an eye on her," he instructed.

With that he walked away wondering what she had meant by these premonitions.


	4. Chapter 4- Fight till the end

**Chapter 4**

 **Fight till the end.**

 **Hellooooooo XD hope u enjoy this chapter! It's a bit longer X) Feel free to let me know what you think and tell me how you think the story should go! I would really like to hear from you all :D :D any way enjoy!**

She slowly awakened realising that she once again full control of her faculties. She never realised the true beauty of the sunlight, as her eyes shifted focus to the tiny specks floating in mid-air and the tiny rainbows they emitted as they bounced each other, floating in the sun's rays. She remained engrossed in the little specks until she realised she noticed the details on the walls, as she focused in the cracks, she was able to see the miniscule grains that constituted the plaster. Her body froze in shock as she realised that her eyesight was better, it was... improved more than what it was. Instinct took over; she began to search her body. She saw every pore, hair and crevice on her skin, her eyes scanning her wrist, finally resting the circular stamp that emitted a soft blue light.

Branded

White hot anger coursed through her body at the thought of being branded like cattle.

 _So they intend to sell me as a slave! Those wretched creatures! How dare they do…_

A swish of fabric caught her attention as her peripheral vision confirmed she was no longer alone to plot her vengeance.

"My Lady, your time has come," the girl said. She noted that her voice shook

"Where are you taking me?" she enquired, amazed at the icy tone that coated her words, And for what?

"You are to enter the arena. It is the final testing grounds before you are confirmed for your post. You were requested to join the staff of the Royal House of Abrasax, but you must still endure this last test," she concluded in a small voice.

Her curiosity peaked.

"The Royal House of Abrasax?"

"Yes, the future of the universe."

"Very well, I have to…" putting aside her curious nature, she complied with the girl, and looked at her attire. She expected to see her usual robe that she had worn upon her abduction but instead she was outfitted in dark brown leather armour that stretched over her cotton shirt. Trousers, of the same material her shirt was made of, were tied at the bottom and held in with shoes made from the same brown leather. Her left wrist was bare owing to the arm-hugging sleeves that ended an inch below her elbow. Her right hand up to her wrist was covered in a silver metal that should have felt heavy, but to her its weight was that of a feather. On her waist hung a tilted belt, in which she felt the bow and arrow hung on her right and a sword to her left. Finally her eyes found the mirror and took in her reflection. Her long hair was pulled back and plaited in a very unique braid that twisted and clung to her scalp, leaving a very short braid as a tail. She curiously looked to the girl for an explanation.

"It's so that your hair would not deter your death or victory.

"What is your name?"

"Adania, My Lady."

"I am Seraphi. May we meet again."

Taking her cue, the girl escorted Seraphi to the arena; she could hear the loud cheering and clanging of metal as she drew nearer. She followed the girl through a semi dark tunnel that opened out to a blinding warm light. She proceeded to walk behind Adania, when the girl stopped indicating that Seraphi stood next to her waiting for her turn to enter the arena.

Doing as she was requested, Seraphi's eyes fixed on the battleground that awaited her. She saw a frail looking woman, clad in the same outfit as herself, but her hair was so short that you could have mistaken her for a young beautiful boy. The woman fighting seemed to be a great opponent; however, the person she was fighting had superior skills with both sword and bow. Relying on her intuition and observant nature, she focused on the woman's opponent, analysing his moves, his weaknesses. Dread settled in the pit of her stomach as she realised there was little that could be discerned as a weakness, knowing that the girl's fate was sealed in the death that awaited her. She watched as the movements of the opponent started to contort to that of the final death strike.

She didn't even realise she was moving, but her body pushed forward at a speed that was foreign to her. She was fast, but never this fast. Her body pushed forward reaching the woman in less than a second. Protecting was her duty; she did what her instinct told her. She pulled the sword from its hilt and parried the blow that would have killed the woman. Using all the force that she could muster, she pushed back, causing the man to be pushed in mid-air, where he remained watching her with the utmost fury apparent on his face.

"You have no right to kill her! She has done no wrong!" she said coldly, but loud enough for everyone present to hear her words ring with truth.

"It's a fight to the death sweet one. There was no need for eagerness, yours was next."

Her stomach churned at the unfitting name calling.

He lunged at her with full speed, reaching her as soon as she took her next breath. Instinctively she lunged to her side, dragging herself and the woman out of the way. Seraphi barked an order for her to leave the arena. Once the woman was safe, she turned to begin her assault. She saw him coming at her again, this time she jumped, testing her abilities. She could see every grain of sand in the air floating around her.

' _If only I had wings, this would have been a lot easier'_ she thought _._

She felt a prickling sensation below her shoulder blades, within seconds a pair of black wings sprouted from the source of the tingling sensation. Now she had extra power, she flapped her wings testing their strength, causing a gust of wind to stir the sand, allowing her opponent to be blinded. She took the opportunity to attack head on, aiming her sword at his side, allowing the steel to pierce the flesh puncturing it as it plunged inside. An agonized roar escaped her victim and she instantly knew she had success. As the dust cleared, without hesitation she pounced on his wounded side, taking him down full force, the two bodies rolling on the ground. She used her wings to propel herself upwards away from any imminent counter attack. She held the sword in her hand, pointing it to his throat.

"Go tend to your wounds, you have my mercy." her voice a centigrade lower than freezing.

She sensed someone's presence behind her mid-air, the person clapping. She watched as her opponent crawled away, and then turning Seraphi faced her well-wisher. A pair of grey eyes hinted with amusement pierced her green orbs.

"My my, Seraphi, you have learnt quickly. Until today, I was the only one to beat him, now today you have proven me wrong. I am honoured to have lost my title to you Seraphi."

He bowed, bending at his waist as if to acknowledge her feat. Seeing this as an opportunity she took it. She plunged the sword into his back where his heart would be located. She twisted the blade and released it as she spoke:

"This is for all the lives you harvested. You paid with your own. Justice is served."

She had expected him to fall to the ground writhing in agony, for she knew that the blow would kill him, yet he straightened his back and looked at her squarely. Neither hint of remorse, humour nor any other emotion played in his eyes. A pregnant silence filled the space.

"I am not the one to blame for this. But congratulations."

He turned around and vanished right before her eyes. A white hot flash of pain blinded her, the only thing she felt after that was her body hitting the ground.

It seemed like days later, she awoke to find herself lying on a soft, white material that supported her. Looking around she saw white fabric dancing in the wind that came from the archways that provided the view of a garden. She moved to sit up immediately being helped by a pair of large, tanned hands. She instinctively looked up meeting a pair of grey eyes looking down at her, emotionless.


	5. Chapter 5- The Beginning?

**Chapter 5**

 **The beginning?**

Hellooooooooo everybody! Hope u enjoy reading it so far! This chapter is a bit longer!

To my reviews: sorry for the cliff-hangers, I can't seem to write without leaving suspense at the end! Sorry X) But I am glad u liked it! XD This chapter is the start of something! Anyway continue reading, feel free to R&R! I really like hearing what you think! Enjoy!

"Good you're awake."

She continued to stare noting the clipped tone in his voice, his eyes allowing no emotion to be seen.

Silence…

"You're not going to say anything? Have it your way then," he continued.

"Why are you here? Why am I here?" she asked timidly.

 _Why am I so nervous? Probably because he is supposed to be_ dead. 

She noted that his hands still lightly gripped her shoulders. The contact was not unpleasant, but it was indeed foreign because of the strange stirrings it caused her to feel. A light tingle sparked from where his hands lay on her shoulders.

His eyes never left hers intensifying this new feeling that was coursing through her. His eye never leaving hers, a monotone answer was given:

"I usually try to find out why someone tried to attack me, before I pass judgement on them," he paused, weighing his next words. He continued "Providing that they are alive and weren't killed on the spot."

"Then why am _I_ still alive? I should have been dead right? Or rotting in jail? Or is it that you come to escort me to my death?" she replied more to herself than to him in the faintest of whispers.

"I do not like to repeat myself but since you just awoke and seeming as though you are confused, let me once again clarify, I do not pass judgement without finding reason." He waited. She realised he waited on her response, her denial, her truth, her reason.

How can he be so rational, even when his own life was at risk?

"Sure… as if you need a reason to steal a planet's life away. I have seen it and I was part of it. What do you say then? Now you know my reason. So now that you have it, your death is… was justified in my eyes."

A glint of humour played in his eyes.

"Why aren't you dead yet?" she questioned as she looked at him defiantly in the eyes.

He continued to regard her in the most curious manner. Judging from her observation, his eyes hinted of humour, not trace of malice, hatred, not even a smidge of the desire for her death. This man truly frustrated her, the enigma he was.

Little did she know that she had taken over his curiosity completely, and besides how could he permit a member of his advising core be sentenced without him knowing the truth? And part of him, though he denied it, wanted to see her in possession of her full faculties. What she was capable of. Without knowing it, those dark brown eyes had trapped him with their anger, burning gleam for vengeance, and at that moment of his supposed death, satisfaction.

He was naturally curious, but curiosity was not the basis of his visit. He _wanted_ to meet her in person. He did not deny he felt the current passed through his fingertips as well as he held her, and no doubt he knew she felt it too. What was this strange feeling? It was indeed new.

Remembering that she had asked why he was not dead, he slowly and reluctantly slid his and away from her, and tried to answer her in his as-a-matter-of-fact tone, but couldn't quite keep the laughter from his eyes.

"I don't usually go into the arena myself, but a projection of me, that is, almost an exact copy of myself, save for one thing, the thing that you wanted to destroy."

She still looked confused and slightly annoyed at his wording. He noted that she stayed silent, waiting for her to say something. His expectation never surfaced, so he continued.

"My heart"

They both gazed at each other unfazed as the air became heavy around them. If they did not cut this unseen thread that bound their eyes, where would this staring match go?

Unfortunately, a knock at the door broke the contact and Seraphi gazed at her folded hands. He noted that her face flushed as realisation dawned on her.

 _Thank god for this mask, otherwise even the servant would see this dumb grin on my face too._

Seraphi noted that a pressure on her bed was released as he got up.

 _Wait why am I on a bed? Ugghhh! I was changed while I was unconscious_ she snarled in her thoughts as she realised her battle outfit was substituted for a different dress. It was red and _very_ formfitting. The sides were a material that matched her skin, giving the impression of her skin being exposed whilst the red threads rose from the hem of her skirt to cover her modestly in swirling patterns that occasionally erupted into flower like patterns. She was getting tired of this, people putting their hands on her while she was unconscious. She was engrossed in studying her dress that she did not hear the servant leave nor did she sense the man that was there come up by her side and offered his hand, awaiting a response. He cleared his throat. She looked up. She looked at his outstretched hand then back up to him.

"Walk with me My Lady Seraphi." it was a statement, not a request.

Her anger rose in her for she knew he expected her to comply. Hastily she swung her legs over the bed and stood up straight not quite prepared for the rush she felt immediately. Swaying enough to look like she was about to fall, he grabbed her.

She had expected to hit the floor, squeezing her eyes shut bracing for the impact. But it never came. Instead she felt herself suspended by two strong arms wrapping around her waist, completely enclosing her in a protective embrace. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that his face was too close for comfort. She inwardly cursed at the proximity, but yet, something inside her again flashed, causing her to feel even more unbalanced even though she was held securely.

Her hands gripped his upper arms in reaction to her little mishap, instantly feeling the taut lean muscles that formed part of the tool that protected her from the floor. She then took in the colours of his clothes, contrasting she noted. He eyes roved over the clothes taking in every facet that her eyes allowed. For the first time she noted that he looked regal: long emerald coloured sleeves were attached at the shoulders with decorations that seemed to match the patterns on her dress. The collar was bedecked in the same fashion, the same colour and reached just below jawline of his mask. The tunic was a pearl white colour that had three buttons decorated in the similar green thread and patterns in a horizontal line. It opened up coming towards the end, maintaining its stiff appearance. She noted that his waistband was black, and assumed the pants would follow in similar colour.

Pleased with the outfit that he had worn, he took in the exploration of her eyes. He welcomed it. He felt her hand stiffen over his upper arm as she held on precariously; noting a slight blush that arose as she discreetly felt the evidence of his years of training in the arena with his father. He infinitesimally tightened the grip on her waist, not wanting to let her go just yet, noting that she fit quite perfectly there.

 _He seems to be important. His clothes make him look like a prince. Hunh, with that attitude he could be._

He heard her, smiling inwardly at her annoyance and suggestion. If only she knew…

 _If only she knew she was in the arms of the future leader of the empire. This is going to be quite fun._ He inwardly smiled

She could not believe what she had just heard. There was no way she could have heard that. It was impossible.

Without even realising it, the words slipped past her lips

"You're royalty…"


	6. Chapter 6- Trust Me?

**Chapter 6**

 **Trust me? **

_There is no way she could have heard that…. unless most of her powers are like mine, she already has transformation, mind-reading too… hmmmm interesting…. it must be…_

His mind floated to the incident in the marking room…

There was a certain muted euphoria to the atmosphere on the ship, and he was definitely curious and needed to find out what caused it. Upon reaching the security check point that protected the entrance to the marking room where the cargo was being loaded, after his meeting with the councilors, he wandered over to the area where he knew she was being kept in sedation until all the tests were completed. He was intrigued by her and wanted to ensure that she was faring well in her reports. But he told himself that it was just security protocol since he requested her to be placed in his council, in the House of Abrasax.

He noticed the quiet joy that seemed to seep in the atmosphere as the tests were being done. He walked over to the marking room, where he looked in on the procedures being done. He realized that it was her turn to enter. She had already been marked and the drop of blood was already taken. It had been entered into the system where it was noted that she was the first of her genetic code to exist, meaning that none other preceded her and she was not a recurrence. As she continued to float in midair, the sedative coursing through her veins, she looked peaceful. Her body floated into a transparent cylindrical shaped tube that stood in the middle of the room. Being the first of her genetic code, she was expected to be on the brink of transition, but it was not always proven to be true. However this time, the hope seemed palpable as she entered, her body slowly creeping into the machine.

What came next shocked him, as well as the observers. Her body began to glow with a strange green aura. It warped and contorted to wrap itself around her body. next came the various colors that light was made up of, the seven colors to be precise, each of them forming a layer on top of each other as she continued to float through the machine. Immediately, statistics began to show that some of her abilities had already awakened and with this final analysis, it seemed that her transition to a Trans-human would be complete. Using all her abilities she would be treated with the respect that she would earn from just having her abilities awakened. She would be capable of things just as he was. He smiled at himself, secretly thanking the intuition that led him to request her in his house.

Seraphi stared in disbelief completely forgetting that she was still in his arms. She had just seen, or rather heard, through his thoughts the images of what happened to her in the room she had went in. After their little chat, as she entered, her mind went blank and darkness took over. Now she filled in the missing chunks of her memory. Her mind returned to the present.

"It seems you are a bit like me. Congratulations on getting all of your abilities unlocked," he stated in a very amused tone.

"Why thank you… your highness. Now if you would please let me up. I do believe you would be caught in a scandal if we are found in this position. Now we wouldn't want that, would we?" she replied in a bitter tone that made the effects of acid look pitiful.

"My dear Lady Seraphi, I do not care to cause a scandal for a little entertainment and trouble is always welcomed on a boring place like this. And I would very much appreciate it if you addressed me as Lord Daryun, or simply Daryun. You are a Lady in the House of Abrasax, and part of my council," he replied.

As if to emphasize his point on a scandal, he slowly raised her so that she was standing, but he had yet to relinquish his hold on her. He enjoyed the way she had fitted in his arms far too much than he would admit to her. He slowly released allowing his fingers to graze her sides where the material blended with her skin tone. He did not miss the shiver that ran through her as he did.

 _This will be interesting_

"Oh really? I think we better learn to hide our thoughts now, can't have your mind wandering down fantasy land," she cut off his train of thought.

"Now now Seraphi, don't be such a kill joy, where's the fun in that? Aren't you up for a challenge? Starting from tomorrow you will be under my guidance. I am going to help you harness your abilities to their fullest."

"Why? It would only make me stronger to kill you…"

"Dear me… what are we to do with you? So you still wish to go after my heart now? Well since apart from my father, I am the only one aboard this vessel that has had their full abilities awakened. Since you are to be part of my council, I take great care of my staff. There is no need to question that. Trust me for a bit, and maybe... just maybe you would get that heart you want."

She could not believe the audacity of this man. Insinuating such ridiculous notions! He looked at her quite amused as she was yet to realize her thoughts were open to his reading as well. He chuckled as he held out his hand once more.

"You really expect me to just go with you? You should take a guard incase I try to kill you again."

"I'll take my chances for now with my life in your hands. As for going with me, it's not polite to keep a prince waiting."

Wickedness gleamed in his eyes as he said those final words awaiting her response.

Trapped in her reply, she saw no way out of this mess, so she took his hand and immediately felt the tingle of electricity that ran through their joined palms. Leading her gently forward he began walking, and then abruptly stopped causing her to walk into his side. She yelped in surprise as she bumped into what seemed like a wall, with slightly soft cushioning. For the second time since she awoke, the familiar hand was around her waist keeping her upright. She hated the slight tremor that ran through her at the contact, but never displayed her emotion.

Her savior on the other hand was quite enjoying their haphazard moments. Daryun released her quickly this time to go retrieve the cloak the servant had brought in a while ago. He took the white cloth, standing behind her; he draped it over her shoulders. He put his arms around her so that she was trapped beneath them, her shoulders becoming the resting place for his forearms as he fastened the intricate pin that would hold the cloak together. She noticed it swirled around her like a cloud, but it had gold designs similar that of her dress. She felt the pressure of his hands on her shoulders, but she also sensed something completely new. She could not tell what it was because she had never felt this way before.

He noticed her thoughts trying to comprehend the change in his aura. The temptation that he had forbidden to arise slowly began creeping up as his hands went over her shoulder. Knowing he had to give himself this one small favor in order to keep his emotions in check, he pulled his hands away slowly; grazing her shoulders and then came to rest on the small of her back. Her back stiffened at the touch and he continued to hold his place. It reminded him of his request for her to trust him and as a reminder to keep his emotions in check.

"Come," he whispered to her. He only noticed then that he towered over her, maybe a whole foot, but she was a tiny creature. Putting the tiniest of pressure on her back he urged her forward as they walked side by side.

They walked slowly out of her room, and into the corridors that seemed like the ones she had been transported in. It took less than two minutes to reach the cargo area, where they kept all the abducted souls. He had released her, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable with their closeness because he knew how she felt about this process.

"Why did you bring me here? What are you trying to do?"

"Seraphi, this is to show you the reason why we take these souls. Before you is the place where the weaker souls that would have left their host bodies soon are kept. These are used for a genetic… purification process that allows us to maintain our lives a bit longer than planned…"

He paused hesitantly as she watched the light blue light being deposited in a pool. Just then as final light was put in, three seconds later someone emerged from the liquid, looking not a day older than the earth year of twenty.

"He celebrated his sixty-fifth millennia existing," he whispered as he registered the shock that etched its way on her face.

"Take me out of here… I can't witness this… please…."

He silently obliged her as he carried her to the next scene. She looked down through a glass, there she saw a considerable number of young individuals of different species being trained in the ways of combat. He watched her as her face lit up with wonder as she watched with intensity the training session. She noticed some of the ones being trained were familiar faces from her home town.

"This is where the younger ones are being trained for the army, to protect the empire. Some of them have had their abilities wakened like you, but not all, while the rest would have those that you possessed before you were taken aboard.

She remained silent. Taking it as a cue to continue he walked her to the last scene that would explain the reason for exposing her to this. A view of towers covered in coppery light reached her vision. It looked like tiny little square lights dotted the buildings, only to realize that they were windows. The sky was still dark; however the stars and planets were very detailed in showing off their colors and markings. It was a surreal beauty that took her breath away.

"This is what we are building. An empire. To protect the people that have required our assistance because their planet's time was over, or that their homes were destroyed by war and savages from other planets. I myself do not agree with the way we acquire forces to protect our empire. Harvesting them. But I wish to stop it. I do not want this to continue and be part of our future. That's why I requested you to be on my council, because I saw your hatred. I took it on secretly to stop this process."

He paused waiting for her to say something… anything. But she never did. She stared at him blankly, as if his words never reached her. Desperate to hear her speak he asked:

"Will you help me?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for taking this long to update! Here's an extra-long chapter as an apology! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for your reviews! And for following and making it a favorite Lilcasperlady and KJA. Please continue to let me know what you think :D**


	7. Chapter 7- Tranquility

**Chapter 7**

 **Tranquility**

 **Hello everyone sorry for the long delay. Hope u enjoy it.**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Seraphi lay on her bed replaying the scenes that unfolded earlier that they. Daryun's proposal of working together plagued every thought. Could she trust him enough to trust his intention and his goal? As far as she sensed, he was telling the truth, yet the uneasiness that she felt with him, had her debating with her conscience.

 _Lying down here isn't helping the situation. I need some fresh air..._

"Excuse me; is there somewhere where I can take a walk? Like a garden."

Seraphi remained silent as she waited for the servant girl to respond. It always unnerved her how quiet they stood in the corner of the room, neither moving nor speaking...

 _Do they even breathe?_

At that, the girl replied that Seraphi was to follow her, indicating that she would take her to the garden she requested. The girl knocked in the door, signaling the guards to open her room doors so that she may escape the confines of her room.

She had always been a free spirit. Back in her village no one ever disturbed her quiet life, so she took to nature to revel in the serene tranquility of the earth and the peace it had to offer her in her times of isolation. It was in nature that she found she could think clearly, as if the energy of the flora and fauna blended with her own so that a higher thinking plane was created, allowing her to transcend the mortal mental bonds that shackled her mind. She had always felt at peace with nature and sought its refuge when her troubles took their toll on her.

The girl led Seraphi through dimly lit winding corridors that were roofed with the night sky. Or rather the universe… It was truly a sight to behold, seeing each tiny speck for what it was, each cloud of dust that swirled in the nebulae, each speck of dust within the clouds, the vivid hues of purples, greens, red, yellows, and colors she didn't think could be created. The universe was truly a wonderful place, a myriad of mysteries waiting to be uncovered.

Seraphi too absorbed in the ceiling, walked straight into the girl that had stopped directly in front of the silver doors that fit snugly into the frame that was made of a darker, almost black metal. She reached out to steady the girl, avoiding an accident, taking notice that she was a full head and shoulder above her. She was a tiny thing, long magenta hair flowing down her back, stopping at her waist; her eyes a lighter shade to her hair and her skin a pale gold color. She noticed that beneath the girls chin, there were strange markings that swirled around her neck, and a circle around the base of her neck that was a darker gold hue.

"Is that a scar?" Seraphi asked in a whispery tone to assure her that the secret would be kept between them.

"It's ok, you can tell me. I won't say anything. What is your name?"

"My lady, I have lost all memories of my time before my planet's harvest. However, my given name on the ship is Zamala. As for this, "her hands trailed the scar around her neck.

"This was caused by a collar all those bound to the soul harvesting process. I was waiting for my turn, for my soul to be taken, but it never came. During my imprisonment, i would try to escape, but the collar prevented me, punishing me with electric burns. On the day for my harvest, Lord Daryun was there. He saved me. He argued for me, saying that i was better off being a servant in the kitchen than here because i was not about to die, or near my old age. He believes that only souls should be taken when their time in their host body is nearly over. For that i am grateful, since then i have obeyed him, and grew to respect him. He may belong to the royal family, but he is the most compassionate."

Seraphi stood in silence, watching the girl reveal her secret, feeling the emotions and the truth of her words

"Thank you Zamala, and please call me Seraphi. I am not accustomed to titles, nor do I deserve it. But where are we?"

The girl informed her that beyond the door was a garden, which only few can enter. She opened the doors and motioned for Seraphi to enter. When she did, Zamala closed the door behind her, shutting Seraphi in the garden. The site before was spectacular. An open green blanket spread out before her, dotted with yellows, reds and whites. There were trees of an uncharacteristic green that seemed to shine in the light. There was a blue stream of water flowing just behind the tree line. The tranquility and solitude began to sink into Seraphi as she made her way to the tree line directly in front of her. She sat cross-legged and rested her head against the trunk, closing her eyes, losing herself in her thoughts.

Zamala's story played in her thoughts as she remembered the tour Daryun had taken her on. She began weighing all the details that had been put before her, the respect that Zamala felt for Daryun, admiration even. The empire, the righteousness of the cause put forth by Daryun, and his proposal to end this tyranny of the harvest. The idea sounded good but she still needed to know if she can trust him.

 _Okay, I am going to give him a chance to see what it is he really wants. A trial, then I would decide. I'll agree to become his advisor_.

 _Why thank you Seraphi, I will prove to you that I am worthy of your trust. Thank you._

Her eyes shot open the instant she heard his voice in her head.

 _How did u? This is invasion of privacy! How dare you? You insufferable spoilt little-_

 _Now now honey, play nicely. And you can't blame me when you aren't shielding yourself properly. If you weren't concentrating so hard on trying to figure out if I am a liar or not, you should not sit under a tree having your thoughts run freely. Shielding dear one… Haven't you done that before?_

 _There was no need to... wait... where are you?_

There was no reply. Instead she heard the leaves rustling in the tree she sat under. A loud thud followed the rustling, revealing the invader. He jumped to stand right in front of her, but without warning he plopped himself down, right next to her barely leaving any room for a smidgen of space between them.

Something was different today, he was at ease, there was neither tension, restlessness nor any glimmer of worry. He was at peace, she realized.

"It's my favorite place to come when i need to think things through and come back to my… happy place if you will," he said with a smile.

 _A smile? Where is his mask?_

"You're doing it again… not shielding…"

"Uhh… yeah… um why aren't you wearing it?

"I don't have to hide behind it here. It's usually just me alone, so no need to use it. But since you are here… oh well."

He flashed a lopsided grin that literally made her breath caught in her throat.

 _There is no way he could look like that! i thought he was hideous, wow… ummm… okay… oh shut it! He can still hear you…._

She groaned inwardly as she realized her mistake, and not letting her get away with it, only verbally confirmed her thoughts, asserting to the fact that most people do think that is the reason.

"It's going to sound weird like this, but I know my face isn't exactly handsome, but it's too… pretty for its own good. I have gone without the mask for a day and people just stop and stare…. it's really embarrassing…"

His voice trailed off as he closed his eyes, allowing the light to soak through him, calming him and his thoughts, drifting into a daze. While his body relaxed, his mind however remained alert for any possible threats to him and Seraphi. She was still inexperienced, so he had to look out for her, until he trains her. There were no immediate threats save for the staring, Seraphi that threatened to erupt with curiosity and wonderment at his revealed face. He knew she had been staring at him, but for how long he didn't care, he took in every moment of their time together in the solitude.

Seraphi had known that he was aware of her watching him, but he didn't say anything which only made her more confused. She had unknowingly committed his eyes to memory, but the moment she had seen him without the mask, the full effect of his eyes seized control of her. His face was not characteristically handsome, but yet, it had a certain attractive feature that made it difficult to look away. it was the way his features fit together that caused such a consequence. The way his angular jaw thinned towards his chin, the grey eyes set in almond shaped eyes whose eyelashes fanned out to create a darker hue around them, making the effect almost surreal. The way his nose held its royal stature, straight and proud, and the way his lips drew anyone's eyes to them, at times feigning a promise of a smile, but remaining pressed together as if withholding some secret.

It took all her effort to not touch him, to trace every facet that made up his face. Scooting further away from him, she decided to mimic his posture, closing her eyes and soaking in the light.

"And just to be clear, I am only giving you a chance to prove yourself, I have to see what you are doing in order to make my final decision," she said with finality as she continued to fell the tranquility soaking through her.

"Whatever works for you," he replied, allowing an amused tone to ooze with his words.


	8. Chapter 8- Council meeting

**Thanks to everyone who commented and are reading! Sorry for the late update. :)**

 **Special thanks to Ladynightingale174 for favouriting and following!**

 **comments? feel free to have your say :)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapter 8**

 **Council meeting**

Daryun and Seraphi could feel the strained atmosphere growing thicker. The meeting was about to start and the rest of the members fell silent as both of them entered the room. Being instructed on protocol, and what is appropriate, Seraphi dressed in a classic black tailored outfit that fit snugly to her body but allowed movement. Her hair was simply done; tied n half at the top of her head, allowing the tresses to flow freely down her back. Daryun dressed in similar fashion, his outfit being classic black trousers with a white shirt that was head together by a line of gold buttons. Strands of his hair fell onto his face, occasionally blocking his view and his eyes from everyone. Seraphi did not dare think it, because she could not risk him hearing anything, but she had to acknowledge the fact that his face, the grey eyes and hair, made it very difficult to look away from him.

 _Are you ready dear Seraphi?_

 _You know, it's rude to jump in people's heads like that._

She huffed and pinned him with the same vicious stare when she had first seen him.

 _Tsk tsk tsk... 'Tis not my fault you are not shielding…_

 _You're right, I'll learn then I can get some peace and quiet…_

 _I can prove to be a very good distraction… i am after all-_

 _Daryun… stop torturing the poor girl. Seraphi, my dear sorry to intrude, but the council members have asked you to present yourself._

 _Yes Your Grace. Thank you._

She opened her mouth to speak, but Daryun jumped ahead and began introducing her as his newest advisor and part of his personal council from the planet earth, who had just have her full potential awakened.

At this she saw that a few of the council of ten were highly impressed. She dutifully bowed gracefully, thanking Daryun for the introduction as well as thanking the council for their welcome. However she did caught the death glare of one of the council woman who was looking at her, searching for some detail. Seraphi realized that she was not the only unhappy with her presence so close to Daryun, the other four female members did not shift their gazes from her as she proceeded to stand beside Daryun's chair.

 _Do I smell a cat fight brewing Seraphi?_

 _Please, they can have you. I am not the least bit interested, your highness. Is your father like you?_

 _Yes, my talent was inherited; both my parents are like me._

 _Where are you from? Another planet? Galaxy?_

 _No dear one, same place as you. Earth…Just maybe a few hundred years older. Come let us focus on this dreadful meeting._

Effectively silenced, Seraphi began to study each of the council members, trying to feel their personality and judge their characters if they were trustworthy. Having scanned the five female members first, taking in their curious glances, appearances and mannerisms, she concluded they were to be trusted to an extent. She proceeded then to the males of the group. Scanning each one of them, she arrived at the same conclusion as she did about the women. However, there was one man, standing by Daryun's father who looked like his grandfather. White beard flowing, long hair salt and pepper, more salt, and similar manner of dress as Daryun, his father, and his mother. She had never seen his mother before, the long black hair, tied up in a bun at the base of her neck, leaving few strands flowing. The way the green dress highlighted her grey eyes, her pointy nose much like her son's, made them the most prominent features on her face. She really was beautiful, but there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

A pair of grey eyes pinned her to the spot, which was followed by a sheepish discreet smile. His mother had caught her staring.

 _ **My dear no need to look ashamed. It's quite alright, but you should listen to Daryun and learn to shield yourself.**_

 _ **Yes My lady. But may I ask a question.**_

 _ **You may.**_

 _ **The council members do not have their abilities fully awakened yet do they? They cannot hear our conversation, nor did they sense when i was scanning them.**_

 _ **Intriguing… some of them do have their abilities, but it it very strange that they did not sense your intrusion. We shall speak of it another time, join me after the meeting i wish to speak with you.**_

 _ **Yes my lady.**_

With the conversation cut short, Seraphi paid attention to the proceedings with her mundane senses, allowing herself to learn the ways of the council and the names of its members. The final matter was brought to light, something about a prisoner that was to be killed in the arena. just then one of male council memebrs whose name was a mouthful turned to glare at Seraphi while thorwing his speech to Daryun. She did not like this one bit, especially the way this man's aura reeked with murder and deceit.

"You Highness, because of you newest advisor, it seems this little girl was saved from her death sentence. Her crime must not go unpunished. How are we to uphold justice as a budding empire? We must take the chance to punish the criminals-"

"And what do you propose the law should be hanged to council member? Guilty until proven innocent? She was sent to the arena to win her freedom, to gather the evidence needed for her trial. And yes she was saved, but that does not mean we kill when there is no proof of her misdoing."

Seraphi surprised herself with the control and authority that oozed in her voice. Her mind remained steadfast on her opponent, mentally challenging him to hear her thoughts and attack her. The tension filled every molecule of her being, a cobra waiting to spring at the first sign of attack. Daryun intruded, breaking her concentration a bit, but she quickly adjusted herself to accommodate his words.

 _Stand down Seraphi, you do not know who you are dealing with._

 _Really? A conniving little snake that wants to kill someone who has not been proven guilty? What is she accused of?_

 _She attempted to assassinate him, but claims innocence. She is from the galaxy closest to yours, Andromeda. They are a race not be tampered with. They have powers unknown to us. so apart from keeping her as a prisoner, we need her to analyze her strengths and weaknesses._

 _I understand._

"Council member forgive my outburst, but i cannot see injustice being done to another living creature."

"Injustice!? What about the fact that she tried to kill me! Is that not reason enough?"

 _With that attitude even I want to kill you._ She mentally growled. She heard Daryun give a small chuckle, disguising it into a cough.

"Again forgive me Councilman. However I wish that the prisoner be transferred to my care. Since I am the reason she was freed, it is my duty to see that no harm comes to her, while she is awaiting her judgement. She will be one of my aids."

Before the councilman could voice another word of his disgust and displeasure, Daryun silenced him with a glare and accepted Seraphi's proposal.

"Bring the girl in," he ordered.

Seraphi remained rooted to the spot as she watched the familiar young woman being roughly escorted to the meeting room. Her relentless gaze pinned Seraphi to the spot, her silvery blue eyes, piercing each facet of Seraphi's face, as if trying to analyze for a weak spot. a cold shiver ran down Seraphi's spine as she realized that this girl was not one to mess with. She instantly knew that she had to be kept closest, of all her aids; this one was going to be difficult. She could not get a reading on the girl, her mind a complete blank, her stare void of any emotion, her body frail, limp and undernourished. There was no aura of ill health around her… there was no aura at all. Realization dawned on Seraphi, she opened her mind to Daryun feeding him the information she just acquired from her scope.

"Daryun, she's shielding…"


End file.
